


The Second Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: On the next day of their week of vacation, the men of Why Don't We continue to have a great time.Daniel and Jonah start to notice--and feel--different things about each other.





	1. Never Have I Ever

~Daniel

Jonah and I were...something completely different. Lately I’ve been seeing different things in him than I’ve ever seen before. Just the other day, when we finished a concert, Jonah asked me if I wanted to hang out with him in the back room of the bus.

And when we were there...something happened. Jonah had put on a movie, we were sitting together on the couch, and...he put his arm around me. I discovered the top speed that my heartbeat could ever reach. 

Now, in a restaurant in Disneyland with Jonah, my heart beat that speed.

“How’s your food?” Jonah asked me from across the table. I looked up and stared into his eyes. I shrugged, almost laughing out loud when I heard a clang from Jonah’s fallen fork.

“Well, seeing how you only have one bite left, I think it’s good.” Jonah added, laughing as he picked up his fork from the ground. I stared down at the few bites of pasta left on my plate, and realized Jonah was right.

“What do you want to do after this?” I asked him. Jonah tilted his head in thought, then replied.

“There’s a good dessert place a little ways away from here, maybe we could hit that?”

“Good idea.”

I finished my pasta in a few more minutes, then watched as Jonah willingly stole the paycheck from me after our plates were cleared. I smiled at him, and he returned my smile with his own.

We got out of our booth side by side, then walked out of the restaurant and into the bakery a few stores down. When we walked inside the bakery, the scent of fresh cookies hit us. I inhaled the scent, smiling at Jonah because he was doing the same.

“I hear that their cheesecake is to die for,” Jonah said. I nodded, then we got into the line. I could tell some people were recognizing us, because a lot of whispers started surrounding us. A man walked up to Jonah when we were the next one in line and took out a dollar bill.

“Pardon me for not having a regular paper, but I recognize you from my daughter’s iPhone wallpaper, could you sign this for me?” the man asked with a grateful smile on his face. Jonah smiled back, pulling out a pen from his back pocket. _Always count on Jonah to pull random yet essential things from a pocket_.

“What’s her name?” Jonah asked the man.

“Andrea.”

“Alright, sir,” Jonah said as he finished writing. The man smiled and patted his shoulder in thanks, then walked back to his seat with a proud facial expression.

“What did you write on the dollar bill?” I asked him, checking if the customer at the cashier was still not finished. Jonah smiled softly as he replied.

“I wrote: Thank your dad, because you wouldn’t have this if it wasn’t for him thinking of you. Love, ‘my signature’.” 

I smirked, a joke forming in my mind.

“Then how would she know who wrote the words if you just put the words ‘my signature’?” I said in a serious tone. Jonah chuckled, playfully shoving my shoulder before the cashier called for us.

Jonah was right...the cheesecake was to die for. We each got a slice, but I found myself digging my fork into Jonah’s after mine was finished. He laughed when he saw me do so, then pushed his plate closer to me.

“Thank you,” I said with my mouth full of cheesecake.

When I was finished consuming the rest of Jonah’s slice, we walked out of the bakery and decided to walk through the park and people-watch. Jonah clearly had something on his mind, but before I could start asking about it, he began to speak instead.

“You know…” Jonah said. I nodded to him, letting him to know he had my full attention. Jonah took a deep breath and then continued.

“You know that time, in the bus?” he asked. I nodded again, slower this time. Jonah seemed like his words were trying to escape his mind, but something was stopping him. Of all the actions I could have done...I chose to lace my fingers with his.

Jonah suddenly stopped in the middle of the walkway, and stared at our hands. For a second I felt like letting go. And then the next second, I felt like pulling him closer to me.

“Go on,” I silently urged. He was still silent, staring at our hands. He glanced up at me, then back to our hands. After a few more seconds, he continued.

“Back at the bus...when I put my arm around you…I felt something.” He said softly. With a soft pull of my hand, I brought him over to stand with me on the sidewalk so we wouldn’t be in the way of other people.

“I have to admit...that felt so-- _right_.” I nodded slowly in reply. A few moments of silence followed, with us recollecting our thoughts.

At that moment, I got the urge to hug him...and maybe even kiss him. How could someone make me feel this way?

In fact...I have never felt this way about anyone before. And I don’t even know what to feel. All I know is that Jonah is here with me...and he’s making my brain so scattered.

“Jonah,” I said. His head snapped up from when he was looking at the ground, then made eye contact with me.

“What should we do now?” I asked. A moment passed while we just stared at each other, but there was a sense of understanding.

Deep in our hearts, we knew I wasn’t talking about what ride we should go on next, or where we should walk around.

“We should...just go with it.” Jonah replied.

I smiled softly at him before walking back to the middle of the path, with our feet leading us anywhere and everywhere.

All at the same time.


	2. Truth or Truth

~Jonah

Daniel and I have known each other for a long time now...why have I waited so long to feel this way about him? Why couldn’t I have fallen for him earlier, so I could have more time with him?

_Why couldn’t I have told him how I felt earlier, so I could find out how he feels about me?_

Now as we’re walking through Disneyland hand in hand, I finally feel like I’ve found my rightful place on Earth.

By his side.

“Jack and Zach want to meet up at a water ride,” Daniel said, putting my thoughts on pause. I nodded, then let him lead me in the ride’s direction.

Jack and Zach have been dating behind the scenes for a while now, and I’ve always wanted to talk to one of them about how it feels to date another guy. Jack has mentioned to me before that it feels like the world has opened up a new door for him, but for me, it feels like there’s something _more_.

When we reached the ride’s line, we spotted Jack and Zach waving to us halfway through it. We smiled at them and caught up, ducking under the divider to stand with them. Jack gestured to a girl standing next to Zach before he spoke.

“Daniel, Jonah, this is Cerisse. Me and Z met her on Space Mountain, and we got to know a lil’ about her because the ride broke down while we were all on it.” Jack explained. Zach nodded as his boyfriend talked.

“Nice to meet you,” Cerisse said kindly, reaching out a hand to me and Daniel in turn. Zach explained how she only knew a little bit about our band, but she got to know us from one of her friends in college.

“Which college do you go to?” Daniel asked her.

“I go to Sonoma State, in California. It’s about an hour from my school to San Francisco, so it’s around there.” Cerisse answered. Daniel proceeded to ask her what classes she had and how her experience was so far, seeing how we all didn’t know a thing about having college classes.

“Hey...could you tell me why you guys were holding hands while walking here?” Zach whispered to me after I stood close to him. I felt myself blush, then saw Zach smirk.

“Weellll…” I said, stretching out the syllable for as long as I could. Zach laughed softly, getting the fact that I wouldn’t be able to tell him at the moment. That’s one of the things I like so much about Zach, he’s such an understanding person.

“You’re in _five advanced classes_?!? Wow!” Daniel’s excited voice made me smile at once. Me and Zach looked over at Cerisse, Jack and Daniel. They were both hanging on her every word.

“That’s so cool,” Zach said, stepping closer to Cerisse and patting her on the shoulder. Jack giggled at his awkwardness.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard Jack asking Cerisse about something. His voice was soft, and I didn’t mean to hear him, but I did.

“Hey...I was just wondering, are you okay now?” he asked. Cerisse sighed, then shrugged. I wonder what they’re talking about.

“I’m really sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to treat you guys that way, back at Space Mountain. I was busy being foolish and thinking about something--some _one_ who isn’t worth my time.” Cerisse said to Jack and Zach.

“Who were you thinking about?” I heard Zach ask. I swear, sometimes he can think like a wise 70 year old, and other times he could be all up in people’s business. Jack seemed to agree, because he literally shoved Zach on the shoulder.

“No no, that’s okay. I...I can talk about it now.” Cerisse continued. She nervously scratched her head before placing a hand on the rail next to her.

“Her name’s Aleksa. She’s my...ex-girlfriend.” She said softly. Jack and Zach glanced at each other, and then she spoke again.

“The reason why I was so sad on that rollercoaster was because she was supposed to go here with me. We made plans to go to Disneyland for our 3rd year anniversary--”

“Three years?” Zach gasped. Absentmindedly, I turned around and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Bro, just let her talk!” I replied. Jack started laughing, and soon enough, Cerisse joined him.

“Anywayyy, yeah, we were supposed to go to Disneyland as a cool three year dating anniversary trip, but she decided to tell me, _last minute_ , that she didn’t feel the same way towards me that she had when we started dating.” Cerisse continued. We all nodded in support.

“She broke up with me a day before I came here, and she didn’t seem to care that I had already been dealing with problems in our relationship because it was a long distance.”

“I’ve been there before,” Daniel said, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. I blinked at him, wondering which person he was talking about. Cerisse smiled at him, and I started liking him even more because he had the power to make people smile easily.

…

After the ride was over, me and Daniel went back to the hotel for a scheduled massage. We both have never gotten a professional massage before, and it has always been on our bucket list since we started earning money.

“This is gonna be so good,” Daniel said as we stepped into our hotel room, going into his luggage and changing into a tanktop and shorts. I did the same, seeing how it would be easier to change out of light clothing before the massage.

“After all this time we could finally get the massage we deserve.” I added, laughing when I saw Daniel pretend he threw out his back like an old man.

“And we could spend some time...together.” Daniel added, after our laughter died down. I smiled at him, walking closer to him and then opening my arms. He wrapped his arms around me, and we stayed like that for a few minutes before I made eye contact with him.

Since we’re about the same height, making eye contact is perfect.

At that particular moment, the feeling of luck overwhelmed me.

I felt lucky I was the only one in the world who could look at his startling blue eyes this close.

I felt lucky I was the only one in the world who could hug him and have my first massage session with him.

I felt extremely lucky that I could see him everyday, whether I was seeing him wake up before a concert or simply over FaceTime.

And most of all, I felt extremely lucky to know that Daniel James Seavey feels the same way towards me, that I do towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me your thoughts about the story so far :)


End file.
